Zebra Print
by Mama Friesmeal
Summary: Miu/JK - Miu visits JK to return some things he left at the Rabbit Hutch.


JK didn't quite know what to make of it. He wasn't sure how she had even figured out where he lived. But there she was, sitting on his couch, playing his guitar —- Kazashiro Miu.

"P-Prez!" JK blurted out, causing her to look up. When he'd been told he had a visitor, JK had expected, at most, Gentaro. Though really he had figured it was more likely one of the other party kids dropping by to try and plan something. Even with how friendly they had become lately, he had never expected it to be Miu waiting for him. Miu just smiled at him, the way she often did when mildly taunting one of the other members of the Kamen Rider Club. JK was usually pretty well put together (He had to be in order to keep control on his environment the way he liked to.) but when she smiled at him that way, JK was never really sure what to do with himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Kengo was getting frustrated with how much we were leaving in the Rabbit Hutch again. He said it was getting in the way." Miu explained coolly, strumming a few chords on the guitar. "So I offered to bring a few things back to everyone since I don't have anything else to do today." She gestured to the bag on the floor beside her feet, then got up and held the guitar out, which JK took from her carefully. "After all, it's part of my job as President to make sure everyone's things are taken care of."

"I didn't know you could play." It came out of his mouth without JK really thinking about it. He wasn't sure what to say to her at all, still rather thrown off by her arrival. He was fine around her in familiar areas, the school or the Rabbit Hutch, but he had never expected her to appear in his home, and that threw him off. It bothered him, but JK rarely felt he had control of anything here, which was why he didn't like spending much time at home. Now with something as unpredictable as Miu thrown in, JK had gone on the defensive.

Miu simply shrugged, "I play a few things. I'm not very good at any though. I was pretty okay on the piano…" Miu sat back down, smoothing out her skirt, then leaning over to sort through the bag for things that belonged to JK. He sat down on the couch, keeping some space between them, looking at the things she laid out between them. He had forgotten all about some of these things, and felt a little bad that he'd just dumped them all in their "clubhouse" for Kengo and Miu to have to deal with. But apologizing wasn't really his style, so he simply picked up a pair of arm warmers Miu had taken out and put them on.

Miu laughed a little. "Are you sure you want to wear those? They match the jacket you're wearing." She was teasing him. She usually did about his fashion sense. JK let out a playful groan.

"I can match sometimes, Prez! Not everything has to clash!" He whined at her, playing along with her taunts, and leaned over to grab her arm and shake her a little. Miu just laughed at him and pushed him away. JK smiled, even though he was still whining, "You just don't understand my kind of fashion!"

"Then teach me."

That had caught JK off guard, and he sat, stunned, just string across the couch at Miu. She stared back, waiting for him to tease her about it being far beyond her and that she was unteachable. That was the sort of banter they'd always engaged in. Pointing out their differences and then laughing it off. But now he'd gone quiet. He had NEVER been quiet before, and it was unsettling for Miu. She wondered if, somehow, she had said something wrong. But then he spoke up again.

"Would you really want to?" The question wasn't patronizing or critical. JK wasn't teasing further. He seemed to really be curious if she'd be willing to do it. Miu stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at him with the sort of proud confidence that JK expected of her as the Queen of AGHS.

"If it will help me understand you better, then I'm obligated to!" Miu insisted. She had to be able to understand all of her friends, so that if they needed her for anything be it advice, understanding, or even help in a fight, she would be able to provide it without hesitation. She grabbed JK's hands and pulled him up off the couch. "So help me understand how rainbow zebra print isn't supposed to be horribly blinding."

JK was surprised. Miu was as much of a control freak as he was, if not more. He knew that part of the reason she'd usurped the role of President of the Kamen Rider Club was because she didn't like being told what to do or being unable to control her environment directly. JK was more passive about it, tending to manipulate things into a pattern that was comfortable for him. So it surprised him that Miu was allowing him the lead, and taking a step back so that he could take charge of her for a while.

JK grinned, gathering up his guitar and the other possessions Miu had laid out on the couch. He turned, looking back at her. "Let me put all of this away, and then you and me are going to go shopping!" He laughed, starting to feel excited. Miu, on the other hand, was just a little bit worried about what she may have just agreed to


End file.
